love in a dark world
by plata luna
Summary: Not much of the world or its population is left , because of the great war. Levy was walking through a deserted city , when she is helped by a mysterious man. Will she be able to trust him or will she want to kill him . ( i really suck at summaries & i don't own fairy tail or any of it's characters )
1. Chapter 1

i slowly drag myself across the desert , looking around the see the piles of bones from people who didn't survive this war. even though the war ended 2 months ago , i still remember how it all started.

_***flash back begins***_

i sat in class talking to my friends (friends names) we were waiting for the teacher to come in. when all of sudden we heard a loud noise , we all run to the windows and there was a huge cloud of smoke. the door suddenly bursted opened and there was a man who was covered in blood , holding a gun smiling like a madman .he laughs insanly and brings up the gun , 6 bullets were fired. all 6 of us were hit , 5 of the bullet instantly killing my friends , due to me being short i get it on my shoulder . the man look at all of us on the floor and bleeding and laughs once again and runs toward the door.

i wake up on a hospital bed, the lights were flickering on and off. i slowly walk through the hall , they ever stripped of any life. i walk outside and look around , nobody was there , in big red letter are the saying " THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING OF THIS WAR " i slowly walk backwards . when i tripped over something i look and there was the dead body of my brother , i let out a shriek . i get up and start running as fast as i could when i saw an ally i go half way through it and fall down burst into tears.

_***flashback ends***_

lifting my head i see that i am know is some random city . A city in the middle of the desert that's weird i thought . i walk through looking at the abandoned building . a sudden noise of gun shots erupt my thoughts and i feel someone's arms wrapped around my waist and pull me into a building and towards a corner.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gajeel's p.o.v**_

As i pull the short blue hair girl into the corner covering her mouth. Some members of the gang black venom walk by looking for female survivors. I sigh in relief , a sharp pain erupted my train of thoughts. I shove her away from me , looking at my hand. " you bit me " i hissed narrowing my eyes toward her .

_**Levy p.o.v**_

I look at him , pulling out my gun. " who are you ? , why did you save me , and don't move any closer to me or i'll shoot you were nobody wants to get shot." He looks at me a bit shocked . "well shrimp my name is gajeel , i got bored and let's not do that because if you shoot that thoses gang members will come back and take you away to be used as a slave." I looked at him bit shocked . " so shrimp are you gonna tell me your name and to move or no." I lower my gun a bit and said " my name is levy and if you want to i'm not gonna stop you " He stood up " i'm still gonna call you shrimp and also if you want to make it through the night follow me. " I watch as he walks down a narrow dark hallway and thought i don't want to die , but how can i be sure i can trust him.

_**Gajeel's p.o.v**_

As i come closer to my "home" i look to see if she was still following me . We walk through the door " you can sit on the couch if you want i'll be right back." I go to change my shirt and i hear a loud shriek . I burst into the living room were she was pointing her gun towards my cat. "what are you afriad of cats or something ?" i ask a bit annoyed . " no it just startled me that all " she said not sounding very confidante in her answer . " sure you were " i say as i walk back into my room.

_**Levy p.o.v**_

i look around the room , lost in my own thoughts . I slowly start to fall asleep , i grasp my gun closer to my body . After awhile i herd someone walk through the house. I slowly get ready to shot who ever it was because i could still hear gajeel snoring in the other room . But i soon relized that my gun was no longer near me. I shoot up looking for it , when the two men in the house looked toward me and smiled. They walk towards me , i stood up and walked backwards rather slowly. One of them sprints toward me and grabs my waist , while the other one was looking to make sure no one was gonna come in. I feel someone hit my head and then everything went black.

_**Gajeel's p.o.v**_

When i wake up , i walk out to see if the shrimp was still there . There i see everything on the floor and a note that said, " if you want your little friend back come and fight for her ." I cussed underneath my breath , how in the hell did they found us. I grab my gun and pocket knife. Why am i doing this again?


	3. Gajeel's past

*8 years ago*

I stood there watching my little sister wendy play with her two friends chelia and romeo , outside in the park near the orphanage. Our parents died about a year ago in a plane crash. No one in our extanded family wanted us i don't blame them. Who would want two little stupid kids ? " Get in here you stupid little brats. " I look over to see the orphanage owner Mrs. Sloan yelling at the group of kids. The sun was setting , knowing Mrs. Sloan would make us all go to bed by the time the night sky was painted with stars and the moon. I stood up walking inside when wendy came up and looked at me with her big brown eyes and smiled. Running ahead towards her friends , i looked around seeing the other thirty kids walk towards the dinning area. We all sat down waiting for Mrs. sloan to tell us we can get our food. When we finished eating we all went to go to sleep. I lay in my bed looking out the window at the night sky. Only 10 more years till i can get out of here and adopt take custody of wendy and get the hell out of here , i thought to myself.

* 6 years later *

I sat in class looking outside the the window , i decided that i didnt care what the teacher was talking about. A loud gunshot rung through the hallways , everyone started to panick and run out of the class. 5 more gunshots were heard. I started to run towards the orphange when a loud noise went off and i look towards it and there was a big mushroom cloud , thats when i realized that the war has finally started. When i got to the orphanage i looked around for wendy , she was supposed to be here because she was sick the past few days. When i couldnt find her , i ran out to the park looking around for her. My heart sank when i thought of the only other place she could be. I started running back towards the school , by the time i got there it was dark. I walk towards her classroom walking past all the dead students. I spotted the bodies of chelia and romeo. I slowly walk into her class , i see her lifeless body oh the ground. I fall on my knees grabbing her body i hug her close to my body. I broke down crying holding her close to me , cursing to my self. When dawn broke i stood up walking outside , looking ahead i walked toward the desert.

* back towards present *

Why am i doing this again ? i thought to my self. Then i remembered when i left that city. I made a promise to myself. I would never let another innocent person die without me trying to help them. I walked out my building , towards the black venom's hide out to save the shrimp.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Levy p.o.v**_

i wake up in a dark dirty room , only light coming from the other side through the bars that extended into the hallway. I hear sounds from other people i guessed that were locked up as well. i weakly stood up and walked towards the bars , before i go each them i felt a tug on my feet i look down and see chains attached to them. i look back at the wall and see that the chains were connected to the wall. two guys walk down the halls , one holding a pot and the other some bowls , it must be dinner time i thought. as they came to my cell they looked down and snickered a bit , " here you go short cake " said the one holding the bowl . they walked away serving the others most likely other girls , i look down and see something that didn't even look like food. i slightly throw up in my mouth , i picked it up and ate it , seeing how hungry i was. After a while of sitting doing nothing , the two same guys came back and were walking down the halls , when they got to my cell they opened the door. " the boss want to see you " they walk in and one grabs my arm , while the other unchains me from the wall. we walked down the hall , i see other girls locked up in the cells looking like they were dead on the inside. They pushed me through a door , there sat a man and on the sides were about two to three hundred men. i gulped realizing that there was little chance i was gonna get out of here alive.

_**Jose p.o.v**_

I sat looking down at the short , frail looking blue hair girl . i stood up and looked at my men , " really boys i ask for girls that wont possibly die and what do you do ? you got one of the weakest girl i've ever seen " i was absolutely piss at them . i could see the fear in their eyes and the girls as well. i chuckled and walked towards the girls , she was shaking a bit. i lifted her chin and looked at her face. "hmm she seems healthy , but she too short for my liking." her face turned pissed then back to fear . " put her down in the basement ." i walked back to my chair and sat down with a smirk.

_**Levy p.o.v**_

the two guys who brought me up , grabbed my arms and began to drag me away. we walked for a while until we got to a door. they pushed me through it and closed it behind me. i looked around and saw about twenty girls , all in rags and dirty. one of the guys who were in there walked over to me and picked me up. he dragged me towards a machine , he chained my feet and left me. one of the girls who was also at them machine said to me " just push the leaver and be quiet , you wont get whipped or beat if you do those two things." i gulped and please gajeel or someone come and save me i thought.

_**Gajeel's p.o.v**_

i looked up at the door , here i was at the entrance of the black venom headquaters. this was the last moment i could give up and turn around and forget about the i have to help her , i won't brake that stupid promise i made. i sighed and kicked open the door .


	5. Chapter 5

_**Levy p.o.v**_

i got tired after a while of pushing this stupid leaver. My knees gave in underneath me , i sat on the ground everything around me was blurry. " Hey get up ," yelled one of the guys that were supervising us. I continued to sit there , trying to focus my eyes on the floor that when everything went black. After a while i slowly began to open my eyes , i try to scratch my nose but something stopped them. I turn my head to discover that my hands and legs were chained to a wall , the dress i was wearing was torn from being dragged to this room i guessed. The door opened one of the men who brought me to the basement walked in. " well , well , well look's like your finally up shortcake , " he said , he walked towards me smiling " the boss was quite disappointed that you fell down , he said that i could decide what your punishment was." I slowly got to what he was saying , he reached me and slowly lifted my dress , i let out a scream.

_**Gajeel's p.o.v**_

i finished beating up Jose , suddenly i heard a loud scream. I decided that it could be shrimp , i ran towards the halls and down the stairs towards the basement. I broke through the door , about 20 girls were sitting around. I walked up to one of them " where did that scream come from " i almost yelled in her face. She pointed towards a door on the other side of the room , i quickly walked towards the door and kicked the door open.

_**Levy's p.o.v**_

My mouth was covered by a piece of cloth , he stuffed in after i screamed. He already tore off my dress , i was pulling my arms down and my legs up trying to get out . He looked into my eyes and smiled , slowly pulling my bra off. The door slammed open , he turned around being meet by a fist. I looked and saw gajeel standing there not looking very happy , i tried to say his name but the sound came out as muffles. I realized that i was semi-naked and my face went red , he looked at me and also started blushing. He took off his shirt and awkwardly placed it on me still blushing. He turned his attention to the guy on the floor trying to get up. I felt relief when i realized that he was here and he was gonna save me , i felt my eyes become heavy i looked at gajeel one more time before i let conscious slip away.

_**Gajeel p.o.v**_

I grabbed the guy by his collar and pin him against the wall. " Next time you or any of your gang members come near the shrimp again i will kill you , " he looked rather scared . I grabbed the keys and dropped the guy to the floor , i walked towards the shrimp and unchained her . she dropped to the floor the shirt falling off, i quickly tried to put the shirt on. After getting that done i picked her up in a bridal style , seeing how she fell asleep. I walked out of the basement and towards the entrance. I walked back to my house , walked towards my bedroom. After laying her down i close the door and sat on my couch , pantherlily walked up and sat on my lap. " What is this weird feeling i have for her , my heart flutter and i feel like my legs could give out any moment , " i said out loud petting him at the same time. " Her smile , her eyes and her attitude . She an amazing person , Ugh what is the matter with me ." Yea she seems a bit not trusting towards me at first , but i feel like she trusts me more. Then he looked up at me and meowed , then i realized that everything meant only one thing . I was falling in love with the shrimp.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Levy p.o.v**_

I shot straight up , looking around trying to figure out where i was. Oh yea gajeel came and saved me , i thought to my self. I stood up my legs were shaking a bit , i walked out of his bedroom. He was on the floor , one of the many books was in his hand . I walked over , picked up the book and put it back in it's orginal place. I grabbed a blanket and covered him , i walked back to where his couch was. I started to clean up the mess .After finishing cleaning i look back at gajeel , i felt weird each time i think about him or is near him. Wait the last time i felt this way was before the war started , i thought to my self . My eyes widen and screamed in sudden shock , i was in love with gajeel.

_**Gajeel p.o.v**_

I shot straight up , hearing the shrimp scream. I look around to find her , huddled in a corner. I got up and walked over to her , a bit confused . " Hey shrimp why you in the corner ? " She looked at me , her eyes getting bigger .  
>" umm i don't know , but i cleaned your front room " she said almost like she was trying to change the topic.<br>" Oh well thanks " i said . She stood up and almost ran passed me.  
>" i'm going to the bathroom " she yells as she runs.<br>I raised my eye brow in confusion , okayy i thought to myself . I walked towards my kitchen and grabbed some water , spilling most of it on my shirt by accident i take off my shirt .

_**Levy p.o.v**_

I sit in the bathroom , nice going he must think i'm an idiot i thought to myself. I stood up and walked back i see Gajeel standing in the kitchen shirtless , i stood there to shocked to move . I feel my face become red.  
>" yo shrimp you okay , your face is all red and stuff " he said.<br>" umm , its nothing yea nothing " i say waving my hands side to side and my voice got all high.  
>" okay if your sure " he said.<br>" also one last thing , umm w-why are you shirtless ? " i say my face still red.  
>" oh i spilled water on my shirt , i was about to go get a new one " he said , his cheeks had a tint of pink.<br>" i'll go get a new one " i said , i quickly ran to his room to get a new shirt. I tripped over a stack of books.

_**Gajeel's p.o.v**_

I hear a loud thud , i turn around and see that the shrimp fell . I ran over to her quickly and bent down.  
>" are u okay shrimp ? "<br>" umm yea i'm fine i just didn't see the books i guess " She said as she rubbed her head.  
>I help her up , she was blushing . I walked to my room and got a new shirt. I walked back out having the shirt over my head not being able to see. By the time i got over my head it was to late , i was falling backwards and something was clinging to my neck . I open my eyes and all i see was blue hair. I slowly realized that my lips were pressed to her's , her eyes were open wide opened. She quickly pulls away and somehow ran towards the other side of the room , i sat up i see that her face was red and then i realize i was also blushing . We sit there for a few minutes , i slowly got up and walked over to her.<p>

_**Levy p.o.v**_

I look at him as he walked over , my face still red.  
>" w-w-what are you doing ? "<br>He grabbed my arms lightly and pulled me up , i look to the ground. He grabs my chin and lifted it.  
>" you know shrimp if were gonna kiss , we better do it right "<br>He slowly pressed his lips to mine . My eyes widen a bit , then slowly kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck , his hand went to my waist . We kissed for a while , my lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen. He slowly pulled back , he pressed his forhead to mine.  
>" you know levy i actually like you , no i think im in love with you "<br>I looked up and stood there standing still , i still was blushing like a mad man.  
>" well the good thing is i think i actually love you as well "<br>My eyes were slowly closing , all the events today maybe me sleepy. He grabs my hand and picks me up , he carried my to his room. He slowly puts me down , i held onto his arm tightly , he lays next to and wraps his arm around me. I bury my face into his chest and smile softly , maybe life was going to get better and be okay. 

* * *

><p>Im so sorry for not updating sooner. I got really busy , but i will try to update every Thursday or Friday.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gajeel p.o.v**_

I slowly open my eyes and all i see is blue. I lift my head a bit and saw levy snuggled close to my chest. Oh yea , we said we were fallin in love and then fell asleep. I wrap my arms around her a bit tighter , just to reassure my mind that this all real and not a dream. I looked at her and then at a wall , i shift my weight and bit. Levy let out a low groan , i looked down at her . Her hazel eyes were open and she was looking up at me.  
>" Morning shrimp "<br>" No it's to early to be morning " she said tiredly . She curled closer to me and closed her eyes.  
>" if you say so " i mutter and closed my eyes also going back to sleep.<p>

_**Levy p.o.v**_

I woke up again a hour later , seeing that i was alone in the bed. I got up walking out to the kitchen. Gajeel was stand at the stove , cooking something. I walk behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Poking my head through his left arm .  
>" Watcha doin? "<br>" Making food "  
>I look down at the food he was making.<br>" I didn't know you could cook"  
>" yea , my parents use to own a restaurant before the war."<br>I smiled softly and unwrapped my arms from his waist. I walked over to the cabinets , and grabbed the dishes. Setting the table , he walks over and places the food down.

_*** After eating ***_

I walk over to the window and looked out side . I blanked out and started thinking of the way things were before the war . Gajeel walked over after a while and wrapped his head around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.  
>" Hey what's wrong ? "<br>I blinked a few times and turned my head a bit.  
>" Nothing i just got lost in my own thoughts."<br>" What were you thinking about ? "  
>" How life was before the war happened "<br>He put his face into the my neck , kissing it softly.  
>" I'm kinda glad that the war happened , because if it didn't then i wouldn't have been able to meet you. "<br>And after finishing the sentence he turned me around a bit , lifted my chin and kissed my lips softly. I kissed him back , after a while though we both remembered that our lungs needed air so we pulled apart. He put his forehead on mine , i smiled softly .

_**Gajeel's p.o.v**_

After catching our breaths , i pulled away from her and looked down at her.  
>" Let's leave this city "<br>Her eye's went wide , she looked surprised and confused.  
>" W-Wait why ? "<br>" I've always wanted to go see if there were other cities , where people lived and wandered around like they use to do before the war . "  
>She looked at me and her eyes soften and smiled.<br>" That sounds amazing , so when do you wanna leave ? "  
>" How about tomorrow ? "<br>She smiled at me and nodded , i smiled at her.  
>" gihihi "<br>She rolled her and while smiling.

_*** The Next Day ***_

I woke up with levy curled into me again. I shook her softly until she woke up. She looked up at me and her eyes were looking at me like did you really just woke me up. I couldn't help but laugh at that , I got up looking for the clothes i was gonna wear today. After getting ready and eating , we got our things ready. Both of us only had backpacks filled with two extra outfits , everything we need and food. We left a noon and started walking towards to the south.

_**Levy p.o.v**_

After walking for some hours , we saw another city . We walked towards it , it was as empty as the last two small towns. I sighed softly , Gajeel looked down at me. Before we could say something a loud cry came out of no where. We looked around us , trying to see what was doing that. I looked over to where a park once was , i see a small boy sitting down crying . I poked Gajeel in the side , he looked down at me.  
>" Look over there it's a small boy , he can't be more than 6 . Can we please go help him ? "<br>I looked at him , giving him my best puppy eyes.  
>" Ugh fine if you want to "<br>We walked over to the small boy , he looked up at us his eye's were blood red from crying so much. I bent down to his level smiling softly.  
>" Hey little guy , what's your name ? "<br>" M-my name is D-Daniel"  
>" Hi Daniel , im Levy and this is Gajeel "<br>I pointed up at him , smiling at the young boy.  
>" So Daniel where are your parents ? "<br>" I don't know , just the other day they were here and then yesterday they left . "  
>I looked at him with pity , i grabbed some foodof my bag and gave it to Daniel. As he ate i stood up and whispered into Gajeel's ear.<br>" His parents are most likely dead , can we please take him with us. He'll be lonely and hungry if we leave him , he doesn't look older then 6 "  
>He looked down at me .<br>" Ugh fine only if you want to. "  
>I smiled happily , i bent down to Daniel again.<br>" Hey sweetie do you wanna come and travel with us ? "  
>Not knowing much for a 6 year old , he smiled widen and nodded.<br>" Okay "  
>We stood up and started walking again. Daniel held onto my hand as we walked , i looked over at Gajeel and then at him . I smiled feeling happy inside. We walked until it hit dark , we stopped in the middle of what seemed like a desert. After setting up camp , i tucked Daniel into my sleeping bag. I walked over to Gajeel and laid down next to him .<br>" Now i'm really glad the war happened "  
>I kissed him softly and fell asleep , thinking about what the future might hold for us.<p> 


End file.
